


no matter what

by diiiavolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and want to go home, please theyre just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiiavolo/pseuds/diiiavolo
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt are in this together.





	no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic to post ever! i hope you like it

It was a cold winter day. Everyone from the 104th squad was hanging out with each other and playing games indoors, but two of them did not seem to be interested in such things.

Bertholdt and Reiner laid cuddled up in Reiner’s bed. Both of them had rough days, and it was just getting more and more difficult for both of them. The mental and physical strain of training every day took a toll on the boys, and sometimes they just needed to hold each other. They shared body warmth and occasional chaste kisses, providing comfort for the other.

“Don’t worry, Reiner,” Bertholdt practically whispered after a long time of silence. “Once we’re done with this we can go back home and be together without anything to worry about. Just stick to it and we’ll be alright.”

Reiner smiled at him and closed his eyes, laying his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder. “I think that as long as I’m with you, I’ll be ok no mater what,” he said.

“Yeah, after all that’s how it’s always been, right?” Bertholdt said and wrapped his arms around Reiner’s body to keep him close.

“Yeah. And that’s how it always will be,” Reiner said back. “No matter what.”

The two of them held each other for a while longer until the rest of their squad decided to go to bed. Bertholdt reluctantly went back to his bunk, but hoped that the session of cuddling and kissing would be enough for Reiner to relax and go to bed.

After a few minutes Berholdt heard Reiner start snoring, reassuring him that his comfort was enough to make Reiner feel secure enough to sleep, so he finally felt that he could doze off without worry as well. After all, as long as Reiner was with Bertholdt and vice versa, both of them will always be safe.


End file.
